Field
Embodiments related to an audio speaker having a speaker housing surrounding a back volume that is divided into several cavities by a permeable partition, are disclosed. More particularly, an embodiment related to a multi-cavity back volume within a speaker housing, the multi-cavity back volume having a cavity defined between the speaker housing and a permeable partition, and that may be filled with an adsorptive material to adsorb gas during sound generation, is disclosed.
Background Information
A portable consumer electronics device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a portable media device, typically includes a system enclosure surrounding internal system components, such as audio speakers. Such devices may have small form factors with limited internal space, and thus, the integrated audio speakers may be micro speakers, also known as microdrivers, that are miniaturized implementations of loudspeakers having a broad frequency range. Due to their small size, micro speakers tend to have limited space available for a back volume. Furthermore, given that acoustic performance in the low frequency audio range usually correlates directly with the back volume size, micro speakers tend to have limited performance in the bass range. However, the low frequency acoustic performance of portable consumer electronics devices having micro speakers may be increased by increasing the back volume size as much as possible within the internal space available in the system enclosure.